diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Shu Sakamaki/Story
Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~ Prologue Dark Maniac Ectasy Ending No.1 (Good Ending) Shu and Yui decide to abandon the vampires and live elsewhere. He only needs her blood so they plan to go someplace without other vampires and there won’t be risk of them getting caught. For money, Shuu decides to sell an old necklace passed down from his mother which is worth enough money to last them 100 years . And so they live happily in the woods. No.2 (Normal or True Ending) Reiji goes insane with jealousy over Shu and says that Shuu’s taking everything away from him . He then decides that the only way to solve this problem is to kill Yui and runs after her with a sword. He kills her and then Shuu runs up and finds her dying and cries over her body. Just then Reiji adds on to his dickery by telling Shu that he burned down Edgar’s village. Shu gets extremely angry and kills Reiji then cries over Yui’s body. Suddenly he hears her heart beat so he gives her some of his blood to drink and revives her – as she has now awakened her vampire self. A year later he becomes the Vampire King and kills his dad & uncle. The other brothers decide not go against him. No.3 (Bad Ending) Shu found Reiji’s diary from 10 years ago where he said that he’s the one who burned down Edgar’s village. They go outside on the balcony to have a sword fight and even though Shuu stabs Reiji,Yui runs to him and asks if he is alright Shu tells her that she is terrible as a person (Reiji) just died in front of her but she is acting like its nothing.She than tells her that she only worries about him not anyone else.Just then when he isn’t paying attention Reiji manages to get up and stab Shuu and the 2 of them die. The other 4 brothers are decide to share Yui among themselves and leave for school before leaving Laito tells her to clean up the corpses and leaves Yui alone she then cries in despair over his shu's body. Heaven Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Prologue Dark Maniac Ectasy Endings (Good Ending) After leaving Yui in Yuma's (edgar) care in Mukami house Shu leaves Yui start feeling lonely without shu,Yuma notice this and think the only way to bring Shu back is by burning the Mukami, during the fire Shu comes running to find Yui and starts to worry that she might be dead but Yuma takes her to safe place before starting the fire when Shu arrives their Yuma reunites Yui with Shu and they both confess their love to each other once again after that Yui and Shu decides to leave the residence and run away together so they can spend rest of their lives living with each other.They have some loving moments and after that they cut off all the ties with Sakamaki household. (Bad Ending) Yuma disappears, and Shuu devotes his life to finding Yuma… To the point that he just flat out ignores Yui. Yui couldn’t take it, so she lies to Shuu, telling him she found Yuma. Shuu follows her, and Yui locks him up in the underground and later stabs him. Anime Episode 1 Shu is sleeping on couch when everyone is interrogating Yui. After hearing their conversation Shu asks Yui, if she was the girl that the guy mentioned on phone. Yui doesn't answers but the other brothers ask Shu if he knows anything about Yui but he teasingly tells them 'maybe'. This makes all of them angry so they asksthat if he knows anything he must tell them. Shu then tells them a man called him few days ago and told him to keep Yui safe and try not to kill her but he forgot to tell this to his brothers. So everyone discovers that she is the 'Sacrificial bride'. Later when all the brothers find Yui in the abandoned room, Shu knocks over a picture when the triplets try to suck Yui's blood which diverges their attention. Shu apologizes and tells he accidently knocked it over leaving Yui confused. Episode 3 During dinner, Shu leaves the table before everyone, saying that this so bothersome. When Shu leaves, Reiji comments that he is just like a spoiled child in that he wont even bother coming to the annual family dinner. Later when Yui goes to take a bath and check the kiss marks Ayato forcefully gave her, she hears movement coming from the tub and she finds Shu lying in the tub with his clothes on. She calls his name but Shu just responds to tell her to keep her voice down because he is taking a bath. Yui asks why he is still wearing his clothes, so he asks Yui to undress him at which Yui blushes and tells him why would she do that. Shu responds by asking her didn't she came here in hopes to naked. Yui blushes and feels a little embarressed then denies it and tells him that she only came to take a bath. Shu then teasingly asks her if she wants to join him. Yui tells him why would she do that. She then asks him that they all are brothers, but why do they act so differently. Shu then reveals that they all have different mothers, him and Reiji have same mother, Laito,Kanato and Ayato are triplets from another mother and Subaru also has a different mother. Shu then slips inside tub but Yui grabs his hand to pull him out. Then he has a flashback about his childhood human friend Edgar who died in a fire. After that, he pulls Yui in the bathtub and demands to let him drink her blood but Yui gets confused. Shu comments about her pale skin and notice Ayato's kiss marks, and calls him a possessive freak. Yui tells him that she thought he was different but Shu tells he no to make any mistakes because he is a vampire and he will show her a whole new world and he bites her. After drinking, Shu says that he knows why Yui came to live with them. It's because her blood is of finest quality. Shu then tells her to think twice before reaching out to him again and never forget it. Later Ayato comes to Shu and challenges him a game of darts which he first denies but agrees after Reiji calls him a good for nothing. Laito declares the prize will be Yui. Shu wins the game and walks off without claiming his prize until Laito pushes Yui towards him. She bumps into him and Shu stops and tells Yui that to him humans are just prey for him and that she shouldn't dream about messing with him. Category:Story